Old Friends
by gsrgal
Summary: The team meets up at a bar after Sara has her cast off and run into an old friend of Saras. GSR


Grissom And Sara walked into the country themed bar. They paused for a moment and looked around until they noticed Catherine, Nick, Warrick and a waitress at a table by a small stage. As they approached Nick called out to them.

"Hey guys, first rounds on me... what do ya want?"

Sara took a seat and looked up at the waitress. "I'll take a beer, something light." She turned her head to wait for Grissom's response.

"Just give me a water for now." He said as he took his seat between Sara and Catherine.

"Ok so three beers, a glass of wine and a water." The waitress said as she turned and walked away.

"So how's it feel to be cast free?" Warrick asked.

"Great, that cast was too itchy. I swear if that thing was on another day I would have let Bruno chew it off." Sara said rubbing her left arm.

"What kind of dog is Bruno anyway, you two are always talking about him?" Nick asked as he spotted Greg and Brass walking towards the table.

"A boxer." Grissom and Sara answered in unison.

"Hey..." Greg said as he looked around the table, "where are your drinks?" He asked as he took a seat next to Sara.

"Right behind you." Catherine said taking her glass of wine from the waitress.

"Hey first round is on me." Nick said as he took his beer from the girl.

"Well I guess I will take one of those." Greg said pointing at Warrick's beer.

The girl looked at Brass waiting for his response. "Give me a scotch on the rocks, please." Brass said as he sat down�next to Warrick and looked around at the country atmosphere. "So let me guess, Nicks idea to come here."

"Hey it wasn't my first choice but Sara refused to go anywhere that had karaoke." Nick said taking a sip of his beer.

Catherine looked over at Sara. "Come on his voice can't be that bad?"

Sara smiled as she shook her head. "No, he has a good voice. It's what happened while he was singing is why I refuse to go." She shifted in her seat. "Let me put it this way, the night ended with me pulling Nick off of the stage and out the back door. Vartann had to pay the tab and pick us up around back."

"Hey I was defending you honor. That guy was yelling crude things at you and making obscene gestures while you were singing." Nick said as he sat up a little taller.

As Sara was rolling her eyes at Nick, Greg added. "I got to hear this story!"

"Fine I'll tell it." Sara said as she took a sip of her beer. "A few years ago Nick asked if I wanted to grab a beer with him and Vartann. Thought why not and we ended up at some karaoke bar. I was having a great time..." Sara glared at Nick as she continued on with her story, "until Nick got up to sing Patsy Cline. So instead of singing _I Fall To Pieces_, Nick pointed at the big biker looking guy and sang that guys a penis."

The whole table broke out into laughter, including Sara.

"Sara, Sara Sidle I would know that laugh anywhere." The tall, dark haired man said.

As Sara turned around she jumped out of her chair and into the guys arms. "Oh my god, Jake!"

Jake was in the process of spinning Sara around, when Greg leaned over to Grissom. "Do you know that guy?"

"No." Grissom said as he picked up his water, wishing he ordered something stronger.

Then it was Catherine's turn to lean over to Grissom. "Well do you think Sara can introduce me... because that guy is hot!"

As Jake put Sara down, he looked at her. "I can't believe this, how long has it been? Fifteen years maybe."

"That sounds about right." Sara said with a big smile.

"If someone told me the next time I saw you it would be in a country bar in Vegas... I would tell them they were crazy." Jake said, not being able to take his eyes off of Sara.

"Well, I have lived in Vegas for awhile now and the only reason I agreed to come to this bar is because a friend wanted to. He's from Texas and gets home sick every now and then." Sara said pointing to Nick.

"So Sara are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" Brass asked, knowing he was asking what everyone wanted to know.

"Sorry, this is Jake." Sara placed her hand on his chest. "Jake this is Greg, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Jim." She dropped her hand from his chest to her side. "I work with them."

Jake turned towards the group. "Nice to meet you all." Then he turned back to Sara again. "Last thing I heard about you... you were fighting crime for San Francisco."

"Well I was needed here, this being sin city and all." Sara reached over and grabbing her beer from the table.

Just then the waitress walked over with the drinks. "Sorry, the bar is starting to get busy. Can I get anyone anything else?"

"Gin and tonic, please." Grissom asked still trying to figure out this Jake guy. The waitress nodded and walked off to get the drink.

"So how do you know each other?" Catherine asked because the curiosity was killing her.

Sara looked at Jake. "I use to follow this guy around everywhere, bugged the hell out of him."

Jake shook his head. "No... not at all, but your brother used to get pissed off about it." He turned towards the group and continued. "You see I met this one when she was eight years old. Just a tall skinny little girl with pigtails."

After Sara took a sip of her beer she said. "Jake is my brothers best friend."

Jake turned to Sara and corrected her "_Was_."

"Right, sorry _was_. They had a little falling out, years ago." Sara informed the table.

"I still call him about twice a year. As soon as he knows its me he hangs up. At this point I would be happy if I got a go to hell from him." Jake shrugged his shoulders. "You got to set goals. So how is he?"

"Well he's good, living with this girl. They are at the point where she wants more and he's ready to run for the hills." Sara took another sip of her beer.

"You Sidles are all the same, still have fear of commitment." Jake said turning his attentions towards the stage.

Sara bit down on her bottom lip and looked at the stage. "So your still playing music I see."

"Yep, it keeps me out of trouble. You still play?" Jake asked turning his attention back towards Sara.

"Wait you play, what do you play?" Greg asked.

"I play the guitar." Sara said taking another sip of her beer.

"How about I grab the acoustic and you play us a little something?" Jake motioned to the guitar on the stand.

"Nooooo... I don't think I could. I'm not that good." Sara shook her head from side to side.

"Sara your great, I love hearing you play." Grissom said, trying to encourage her. "Go ahead, do it."

The group started chanting. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."

"Fine, I 'll play if it gets you guys to shut up." Sara said as she set her beer down on the table.

Jake walked back and held the guitar and a pick out to Sara. After Sara was done wiping her hands on her jeans she took the items and�began strumming a few cords.

Sara cleared her throat. "I just learned this song and I'm only going to play part of it." With that she gave Grissom a small smile and began singing.

_I've been awake for a while now _

_you've got me feelin like a child now _

_cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_and I crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_you tuck me in just like child now_

_cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_and I lose all control_

_when you kiss my nose_

_the feeling shows_

_cause you make me smile baby_

_just take your time now_

_holdin me tight_

_wherever wherever_

_wherever you go_

_I always know_

_cause you make me smile_

_even just for a while_

As Sara finished everyone began clapping and Nick threw in a whistle.

"Wow Sara, I had no idea. Your really good." Warrick said still stunned to learn that Sara could play.

"Last time I heard you play, I think it was Stairway to Heaven." Jake said and then added. "You have definitely improved. I don't suppose you want to quit your job and play for me?"

"Sorry all of those country songs would drive me insane." Sara handed Jake his guitar back.

"I sing my own songs now, even wrote a few about you." Jake said as he held the guitar.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that." Sara grabbed her beer off of the table again.

"Well I guess you get to hear them tonight... if you stick around." Jake looked up at thestage. "I better get up there, it looks like we are going to get started. It was really great seeing you again." He reached over and gave her a quick hug. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks, can't wait to hear you sing." Sara let go of him and watch him jump up onto the stage. She turned around and sat back down in her seat. Looking up she noticed that all eyes were on her. Thankfully the waitress took the attention off of her when she returned with Grissom's drink.

As everyone ordered another round, Grissom leaned over to Sara. "You never mentioned a Jake before."

"I didn't? I thought I might have talked about him before. In fact I'm pretty sure I mentioned him." Sara began pealing the label off of the bottle.

"No, you never did." Grissom begin to twist his glass back in forth on the table.

Greg leaned over to Sara. "You know if you get that label off without ripping it, means your gonna get lucky tonight."

Sara just took a deep breath in and began to shake her head letting the breath back out.

The sound of the guitar started and everyone turned to watch Jake walk up to the microphone and start to sing.

"_I had a one night stand with my best friends baby sister, to this day he still won't speak to me..._"

* * *

Authors Note: Since you guys liked my 1st one you gave me the courage to write a 2nd one.

The songs in here were Patsy Clines I Fall to Pieces, Colbie Caillat Bubbly and Jake Owen Startin' With Me.


End file.
